


Want to play?

by Coolcoolcool_nodoubt



Category: Crooked kingdom, Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Canon, Crooked Kingdom - Freeform, F/M, Getting Together, I don’t get how tags work, Kaz x inej - Freeform, Light Smut, Post Crooked Kingdom, Shorts, Six of Crows, Strip those gloves off Kaz, better kaz, healing kaz, inej ghafa - Freeform, inej homecoming, inej x kaz, kaz brekker - Freeform, kaz striptease, playful kaz, reunited, smut if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolcoolcool_nodoubt/pseuds/Coolcoolcool_nodoubt
Summary: I love the idea that Healing Kaz is quite playful/teasing... especially towards Inej. It makes sense for me considering our boy is just so damn clever and loves a good scheme.





	Want to play?

He opened up his door and walked inside, shrugging off his jacket as he pushed the door closed with his foot. He’d been sleeping easier these days but it had been a rough few weeks. He’d known she was there from the second he threw his jacket onto the table. It’s a mark of how good a shadow she is that he hadn’t felt her presence at the window the second he’d walked into the room. _Keep your cool._

Although they’ve sent letters, it’s been 8 months since he has seen her or her him and he’s been secretly practicing, secretly working on being a better man for her, for himself - practising touch and closeness with Wylan and letting his guard down more and more around Jesper, and he couldn’t wait to show her. But first, a game.

Feigning ignorance he laid his cane down on the desk and leaned against it. He proceeded to unbutton his waistcoat which he threw on top of his jacket. Leaving his braces secure at his sides, he pushed up his shirt sleeves. Next he rolled his shoulders as he undid his top two buttons and loosened his tie, keeping his movements slow and steady.

He’d had many dreams of Inej’s return, most of which started this way. Sometimes he stripped himself, others she did it for him. She still hadn’t stepped out of the shadows but he wasn’t finished yet.

He ran a gloved hand through his hair, ruffling it in that disheveled way he’d seen her blush over before she had left and then he took his hand to his mouth and slowly stripped off his gloves with his teeth.

She had seen him undress countless times and so by this point he was certain she knew that this show was all for her. She was playing the game too. Waiting to see what he would do next. 

He considered going to the bathroom to wash, knowing that she would enter when she was ready but it was late and alone in this room with her watching he could admit that he had missed her terribly and so he gave in. Well, almost.

“See something you like Wraith?” He said absently to the room, face blank as he pretended to inspect some papers at the edge of his desk.

Silence. His heart pounding. A minute... A second? An hour?

He heard the window click shut and a smell of the sea washed over him as she walked towards him, stopping just shy of his reach had he held out his hand towards her. How he wanted to hold out his hand...

Instead, he waited and she eyed him carefully before holding out her own, palm up, a question in her burning gaze... are you ready for me? Are you ready to try?

He smirked and raised his eyebrow in answer, a ‘how ready can anyone truly be for anything?’

But he knew he _wanted_ to try.

And so, with a breath and repeating his mantra in his head, he placed his hand in hers and when her body relaxed with a small smile, he opened his smirk into a shit-eating grin and pulled her towards him into an embrace. She gasped, looking up at him wide-eyed with shock... this was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fanfiction but I’m absolute trash for Inej coming home and her and Kaz getting together FIGHT ME.
> 
> Feedback welcome! This just came to me while I was trying to sleep but I’d be interested in trying to write more!!


End file.
